


sausage rolls of doom

by trixiemattels



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiemattels/pseuds/trixiemattels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when delphine eats too many sausage rolls :o</p>
            </blockquote>





	sausage rolls of doom

**Author's Note:**

> my friend told me to write this as a joke and well here we are. sorry in advance

"i... i can't" delphine managed to spit out as she massaged her full tummy.  
"just one more..." they whispered back, voice full of seduction and need.  
delphine cormier had already eaten 420 sausage rolls that day, her body was practically sweating sausage yet she couldn't resist the look they gave her when they begged her to eat more. her girlfriend had argued with her earlier that day so she looked for a companion in her trusty sausage rolls.  
"this time I really don't think I can. I'm sorry." her words were like a poison dart shot straight at the rolls. they winced at her barely audible sentence as she gradually rose to her feet to escape.  
delphine was almost 2 steps away with her back to the rolls when unexpectedly a shadow appeared infront of her, growing at an alarming rate in a shape she had never seen before. in shock, she spun on her heels, a look of pure horror spreading across her face as she gaped at the monster growing in front of her.  
the sausage rolls had joined together as one, rising up to a height that nearly broke through the roof and a width so wide you could mistake them for a whole whale.  
delphine threw her arms into the air in shock, hands glued to her mouth as her lungs attempted a scream, but nothing would come.  
"you shouldn't have said no delphine... you should know better than to leave us uneaten..." the thousands of rolls started to chant in a voice so low that delphine didn't know that octave was attainable.  
"i... IM SORRY" delphine choked. she wanted to run, to get out of there as fast as she could yet her legs felt like they had turned to stone, like she was permanently stuck in one place.  
it ran at her the way you fall asleep; slowly, then all at once.  
the monster dragged the masses of sausage that it called legs across the room to her, it's eyes pure evil. all of a sudden it lunged and tried to swallow her whole, but before it could an arrow shot straight into its heart. the beast stopped dead and millions of sausage rolls fell apart, fat oozing out of them. delphine stared at the mess on the floor in disbelief before finally craning her neck around to see what had shot the creature. she fear it would be something even worse, but she was gladly met with the sight of a petite dreadlocked girl.

"COSIMA! YOU SAVED ME!" in an instant it felt as though delphine's legs were no longer stuck to the ground and she ran up to her loved one, embracing her in a hug that she wanted to last forever.

"I'll always come back for you Delphine, always." cosima whispered as she ran her fingers through delphine's golden locks.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you felt just as disturbed reading that as i did writing it!!


End file.
